The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant of hybrid origin, botanically known as Mandevilla ‘FRI0613’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘FRI0613’. ‘FRI0613’ is a new cultivar of tropical Mandevilla grown for use as a landscape and container plant.
The Inventor discovered ‘FRI0613’ in June of 2013 as a chance seedling of Mandevilla ‘Sunparareki’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,101) that was found growing in a container at his nursery in Beamsville, Ontario.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Beamsville, Ontario in July of 2013 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.